Remember that night?
by Allilipsie
Summary: What happened that time when Tove, Willa, Finn had stayed the night for Wendy when Loki was caught and imprisoned by Elora? That night secrets were shared, confessions, things happen that might explain some of your queries. And you wouldn't believe who the cause of this is … (If you want to brush up on that part of the book just have a reread in Torn, Ch14 Stockholm Syndrome)


The dark corridors of the palace gave Tove the creeps. However he could not sleep, being in a different bed and house, and so he decided to venture to the kitchen where he might eat an orange or an apple, just to keep himself occupied. When Tove made it to his destination, he turned on only half the lights; illuminated only the pantry and the island in the centre of the kitchen. Tove opened the fridge and the cold air hit him unexpectedly. He bounced back though and reached for an apple in one of the plastic drawers. He closed the door slowly, like he always did and watched the light in the fridge turn off before the door actually closed.

Tove padded barefoot across the tiles juggling the apple. He took out a knife with a thin spiky blade and began peeling it. When Tove was finished carving the apple there was a long spiralling red piece left behind and so he continued to cut the apple; halves, quarters, eighths … until there were only slivers left.

He tried a slice and cringed. Tove threw the rest away and was about to peek into the pantry when he felt eyes on his back. He turned to find a dark figure standing there, watching him.

"Oh, Finn," Tove smiled absently. "You scared me." Although he continued with rifling threw the pantry like it was nobody's business and he soon found the perfect cure to an off piece of fruit.

"I don't think you should be doing that," Finn said, looking concerned as Tove pulled out a wine bottle and two very big round wine glasses.

"Don't worry, no one will know," he shrugged and set down the glasses gently to not make any noise. Tove sat at on of the stools behind the island and Finn just watched, unsure whether he should continue his rounds or to take the night off with Tove. "What are you waiting for?" Tove pressed. He held the bottle tightly in one hand and twisted the cap with the other. With a pop, the lid came off and he poured the red liquid in both glasses.

"I don't think that's such a good idea …" Finn attempted to protest.

"Just relax, I already filled the second cup," he said calmly. "Sit down, its late." Tove and Finn were pretty close. Finn was once Tove's tracker.

Finn sighed and walked over to Tove. He slipped onto the stool and took one of the glasses in his hand. Tove had already taken a swig but Finn was yet to sip.

The boys sat in awkward silence until they both finished their first glass. After that, conversation seemed to come more easily.

"You do this often?" Finn asked.

Tove hand his hand propped under his chin and played with the doors and drawers in the kitchen. "Nope."

"Why start now?"

"I couldn't sleep so I thought i'd make myself sleepy."

Finn smiled at that. He knew it was difficult for Tove to be around crowds or even a palace filled with guards. Something about static he once said, but Finn could not understand that. Maybe Wendy did.

"I'm still pissed that you volunteered me to stay in the palace," Finn said, drinking his wine with ease now.

"Oh, yeah," answered Tove. "Sorry about that I didn't mean to keep you here against your will."  
"I'm not here against my will." Finn sighed. "Is there something you want to talk about?"

Tove shrugged and glanced at Finn. He admired Finn's commitment to his job and Tove did not want to ruin it but everyone needed to just wind down.

"I um … I've just been thinking for a while now," Tove said rather distractedly.

"About what?" Finn seemed genuinely interested.

"About everything." Tove sighed and picked up the bottle again. "Want some more?"

Finn looked down at his empty glass. He had not realised that he drank all the wine in it but he shrugged anyway.

"Hit me," he said. Tove filled Finn's glass and his own. "So what in specific?"

Tove did not know how to respond. He was not sure if it was the time and place to chat to Finn about the way he was feeling towards the Markis being imprisoned in the servant's quarters, the way the chancellor thinks about Wendy and the funny thing Finn had going on with her.

"Well … How are you and Wendy?" Tove finally spoke.

"We're not together if that's what you're asking." Tove could he only the slightest slur in Finn's words. In fact Tove's vision was beginning to obscure. Maybe from the wine or maybe from lack of sleep.

"Hmm. That's not what I see. I mean, she loves you. Wendy really really really cares about you."

"Don't remind me," Finn rubbed his eye with the heal of his hand. "It's all a mess. If I could go back in time … Hell, I'd still want to love her but … We're not right."

"I'm sure there's someone better out there for you." Finn took a long sip and looked up from his glass.

"Like who?"

Tove finished his glass and in one swift movement he leaned over the counter as if to whisper Finn the answer but instead he planted his lips to Finns. Finn was frozen in place for a minute trying to understand what was happening to him. It might have been the wine or the fact that he was thinking of Wendy when Tove kissed him, but Finn did not push him off immediately.

"What the hell?" Finn jumped out of his seat.

It was totally unlike Tove to be so daring but there he was, staring blankly at Finn. "I'm sorry," he stammered. Tove looked down at the wine glass in his hand and did not dare look up at Finn. "You can leave now. You're probably shocked."

"Damn right I am," Finn stage whispered, trying to be heard clearly without drawing attention to the situation. He turned and began to walk away.

"Look I'm really sorry." Tove ran from behind the island and placed both hands on Finn's shoulders. "Wait. I need to know that you won't tell anyone."

"About us?" Finn pointed to himself an Tove, "don't worry it's well and truly buried." The way Tove looked at him was unnerving. Tove was scared and worried and probably a whole bunch of other things.

"No – yes … I mean that I like men … I'm gay."

Finn tried to stay expressionless but his face would not allow it. "I promise," he said slowly and seriously.

Tove nodded and let go of Finn, walking back around the island to clear up the glasses half with his mind and half manually. He did not even hear Finn as he left the kitchen.

Finn was completely in shock and the feel of Tove still on his lips made him sick. What disgusted him more was that he had not stopped it sooner. It absolutely sickened him the way that situation was handled.

Although Finn found it difficult to walk in a straight line, he still wanted to continue his rounds and take his mind off Tove.

He walked on his normal route and found himself going past the servants quarters. Finn remembered that the Markis Staad was held prisoner in that room. The guard that was meant to be watching over door was leaning against the wall, obviously asleep.

Finn took a chance and opened the door with out a sound. He stepped into the completely black room. There were no windows or forms of light but he heard the Markis breathing. Finn was not sure what time it was anymore but it was very late in the night.

The Markis rolled over on the narrow bed and Finn's heart stopped for a moment when he opened his eyes.

"Who … Who is that?" Loki said groggily. Finn was not sure if the Markis could make him out in the dark but he began to back away slowly. "Death? Have you come to free me?" Loki got out of the bed, trying to pull himself together. He stood by the bed watching Finn's black silhouette. "Help me escape … Please … " he whispered. Finn sprinted out the door making no noise, the way he was trained to do in emergencies.

His back was turned to the scene but he heard the Markis' steps behind him. There was a painful yelp and a gut wrenching scream.

Finn ducked around a corner but still listened in. He had forgotten that the Markis was was under persuasion that would induce pain if he ever tried leaving that room.

"Get up," grumbled the burly guard. Loki panted.

"I can't … It's too much!"

"Quiet! You'll wake up everyone." He hauled up the stiff Loki. "Why did you try leaving anyway?"

"I – I thought I saw – I don't know what I saw but for a minute I thought I needed to escape."

There was one last groan and with that, Finn stalked off. He felt terrible for somehow tricking the Markis and making him leave the room.

But no one saw. Except for Loki. Although he does not even know what he saw. Death? Finn chuckled but ceased straight away. It was not right to laugh at others pain.

Finn found himself walking down the halls on his normal route again. He stopped by a familiar door.

Finn stared at it. He knew that behind that door was the girl that distracted him, that made him feel terrible at times but the same that made him love another. He opened the door quietly and slipped in. If the guards had not noticed him gone yet then they sure would not if he was out for a few more minutes.

The room was completely dark except for the stars shining from outside the full length window. The light weakly glimmered on Wendy creating a halo in her hair. Finn could not restrain himself. He walked over quietly and crouched in front of her by the edge of the bed.

Finn tucked some of Wendy's locks out of her face but otherwise the picture looked beautiful. He came closer and brushed her face with the back of his forefinger, as though Wendy was a bird. Like the one in Peter Pan, he thought. And he came in, kissing her on the cheek then lightly on the mouth. She stirred and simultaneously, Finn heard a snore.

Finn stood up quickly and tried squinting through the dark, attempting to make out what else was in the bed. And there he saw on the bed a second body. Both frames looked feminine so Finn prowled to the other side were he might get a better look at the other girls face, instead of guessing by the way the shadow curves. He guessed that the second person was Willa. However Finn almost collapsed when he saw Wendy on the second side.

Quickly, Finn wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, knowing Willa, she might have given him herpes.

It was just his luck to kiss two people who would haunt his dreams for weeks.

Eventually he slipped out of the room and went back to his rounds, trying to both forgive and forget this night.


End file.
